Jinkai
Jinkai (ジンカイ, Jinkai) is a Jōnin of Konohagakure. During his youth he alongside Akio Hoshiro and Honami Uchiha were part of a team led by an unnamed shinobi. Even though Jinkai is a capable shinobi his main role in the series was working as part of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team and Konoha Investigational Unit prior to the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Background Academy, Genin and Chūnin: When Jinkai was in the Academy, his classmates admired his determination, work ethics and analytical skills. Unlike many of his other classmates who aspired to become the Hokage, Jinkai had a different dream. Jinkai aspired to becoming a strong and respected shinobi. Following his graduation from the Academy at the age of twelve, he was placed into a genin team with Akio Hoshiro and Honami Uchiha, under the tutelage of (Sensei Name TBD). After a year of training and undertaking various assignments and missions, Jinkai and his teammates were elligible to participate in the Chūnin Exams. Despite being defeated in the quarterfinals of the Third Phase: Individual Matches, many of the spectators felt that his performance throughout the exam was commendable and that he had displayed the skills fitting of a''' '''Chūnin. Jinkai was promoted to Chūnin following the conclusion of the exams. Tokubetsu Jōnin: Jinkai was promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin four years after completing the Chūnin Exams. During his tenure as a Tokubetsu Jōnin, Jinkai primarily participated in deciphering secret codes, messages and ancient relics. Despite being part of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team, Jinkai was not mandated to stay in Konoha to perform his duties. Often times he participated in reconnaisance or investigational missions lead by other Jōnin. Konoha Investigational Unit: Many years following the aftermath of the '_Attack_on_Konoha Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, the Konoha Elder's suspected that the Uchiha Clan may have been the instigators of the attack. To make matters worse news of a potential coup d'etat further worsened the relationship between the village and the Uchiha Clan. In order to alleviate the minds of the Konoha Elder's the Third Hokage, established the Konoha Investigational Unit as a means of investigating the matter in hopes of uncovering proof of the Uchiha Clan's innocence and to satisfy Danzō's insistence that something be done. Through his participation of various missions, many of the Jōnin who served as Jinkai's superior recommended to the Third Hokage that he be placed into the Konoha Investigational Unit to investigate the Uchiha Clan's Involvement. Akio and Honami's Engagement: Throughout the next few months Jinkai began his investigation by researching the chain of events that took place before, during and after the Nine Tail's attack on Konoha. Despite having feint memories of the event he was unable to fully recall what happened the night of the attack asides from being evacuated to safety alongside his parents. After months of frustration and many dead end leads he decided to take the night off to attend his former teammates (Akio Hoshiro and Honami Uchiha) engagement party. After a night of relaxation, drinking and celebrating his friend's engagement Jinkai was set to head home before Honami stopped him and thanked him for taking time out of his busy schedule to celebrate this momentous occasion, to which Jinkai replied that he would not have missed this for the world, reminding Honami that he considered both Akio and Honami as his closest friends. Seeing that Akio was still entertaining and seeing to the guests and Honami live on the otherside of the village, Jinkai offered to walk Honami home, to which she accepted. During their walk towards the Uchiha District, Jinkai confided in Honami that he was conducting an investigation about the Nine Tail's attack on Konoha many years ago and that he had hit a rock bottom, unable to proceed further and not sure where to search next. Having cued into the key words, Honami questioned Jinkai, believing that his assignment was actually to investigate the Uchiha Clan, to which Jinkai apologized and admitted that this was his real assignment. Despite uncovering the truth, Honami was not offended by his deception, rather, she voiced her own concerns over the growing hostility she's witnessed between the village and her clan. Upon hearing Honami's concerns, Jinkai was relieved to hear that she was able to confide in him. As they approached Honami's residence, Jinkai promised that he would uncover the truth and prove the Uchiha's innocence and that she shouldn't concern herself with this and focus on the upcoming wedding. As Jinkai was about to head home, Honami once again stopped him, stating that she will assist by reviewing the Uchiha Clan's archives to see what she uncovers to which Jinkai thanks her for the assistance and jokingly remarks that its customary for the guests to give wedding gifts and not the other way around. To which Honami smiles and jokes that she still expects one during the wedding. Prior to leaving, Jinkai hugs Honami and thanks her, unbeknownst to him that this would be the last time he will see his friend. As Jinkai left, he couldn't help but look back at her and smiling. On his way back home and as he walked through Uchiha district, Jinkai felt uneasy, unsure why he felt this way. Throughout the night he was restless and unable to sleep still thinking about that tense feeling he had as he left the Uchiha district. Uchiha Clan Massacre and Aftermath: The following day the news of the Uchiha Clan Massacre had spread through the village and upon hearing the news, Jinkai sprinted towards the Uchiha district, praying the she be alright. When he arrived at the Uchiha district he saw that the area had been sealed by the Anbu Black Ops. In response he snuck around them and made his way to Honami's residence. Upon arriving at the residence, Jinkai was in denial when he saw that the door had been cut down. As he made his way inside he found Akio in tears, holding Honami. Jinkai immediately breaks down in tears following the sight of his fallen comrade. Personality During his time at the Academy, Jinkai was described as a hardworking and patient individual. Appearance Abilities Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Jinkai despises Itachi Uchiha for his actions against the Uchiha Clan and for taking Honami away from Akio and him. * Jinkai aspires to be as skilled and respected as Jiraiya. * Jinkai's hairstyle has been noted to be similar to Jiraiya's hairstyle. Reference -The artwork will be referenced following completion of the character biography. Category:DRAFT